Losing it
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: For a fraction of a second he had lost control, he had stopped thinking. And this tiny little moment was now about the screw up his entire life.


**A silly little Shandy one shot set during season 6 of the Closer :D**

 **Not beta read. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Losing it**

He had lost his mind and now he was about to lose his job too, or in the very least get suspended. If he was incredibly unlucky and she felt especially vicious, he would probably end up with a sexual harassment lawsuit as well, meaning he could kiss away his career in law enforcement forever.

The elevator stopped and an uncomfortable feeling of panic settled in his chest. The doors slid open and he stepped out onto the most dreaded floor in the building.

He was less than 50 feet away from her office, less than 50 feet away from what might very well be the end of his career. And he only had himself to blame really. He had crossed a line. For a fraction of a second he had lost control, he had stopped thinking and this tiny little moment was now about to screw up his entire life.

He had reached her office, now standing in front of the closed door, looking at the name plate attached to it: Captain Sharon Raydor.

Yesterday he had barged into her office, without knocking, and mad as hell. He had just been informed that she wanted to send him to anger management class. Again. Because of a triviality.  
So he gave her a piece of his mind, accusing her of having it in for him and the entire Major Crimes division and of deliberately waiting for them to make mistakes. Her response was professional and calm, like always. It pissed him off even more. That's why he decided to be an complete and utter ass and mentioned her husband. He and Jack used to get wasted together back when Andy still was drinking. Sober though, he had never liked Jack and he did not understand how an idiot like him was ever able to get a woman like Raydor.

When Andy told her that she had an obsessive compulsion to control all the officers which probably rooted in the fact that she was not able to control her own husband, she finally raised her voice.

She approached him with admonishing words and the order to not EVER talk about her private life again.

There was an angry glint in her eyes and suddenly he couldn't look away. Suddenly he realized what unconsciously he had known for a while: She was incredibly beautiful. Her long red-brownish hair, her emerald green eyes, her perfectly formed pink lips. At this point he wasn't listening to what she was saying anymore, he was just looking at her, mesmerized.

And that's when it had happened, when he had lost his mind: Without thinking he stepped closer towards her. He bent down a little and captured her lips between his in a soft kiss. His hands settled on her hips and for what must have been less than three seconds, he felt her kiss him back. But then she pushed him away and looked at him surprised and maybe even a little horrified.

Only now he realized what he had done. He had fucking kissed her! Out of the blue, without any warning whatsoever. He had kissed the wicked with from FID. He had officially gone insane!

"I think you better leave now." She said once she found her voice again.

Andy thought about apologizing or about making the situation less awkward and less embarrassing by making fun of it, but somehow he was at a loss for words. So he just turned around and left, closing the door behind him with extra caution.

This morning, right after he sat down behind his desk in the murder room she had called. In her most professional, monotone voice she had ordered him to come to see her at 11. And here he was now, standing in front of her office door, convinced that he she would kick his sorry ass out of the LAPD.

This time he knocked and didn't enter until she told him to.

"Lieutenant Flynn." She said, barley looking at him. "Please take a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"Alright." She got up as well. She liked being at the same eye level with people she was talking to.

"Listen, I'm an idiot. Send me to sensitivity training or some other useless class. I wont even complain."

"Oh I will definitely send you to sensitivity training, lieutenant." Sharon approached him, leaving the secure place behind her desk. "But there's more."

Of course there was more. He hadn't expected her to go soft on him.

"Gavin Baker will give a lecture on sexual harassment next month and I expect you to attend it AND... " She made a little pause for dramatic effect "... to take notes."

He groaned in annoyance. "Whatever." Considering she held the future of his career in her hands he probably should be less of an ass. But her stupid, arrogant grin made him want to be mean to her, to insult her. But most of all it made him want to kiss her. He wanted to kiss that cheeky expression off her face until she forgot all about rules and laws and classes.

"Initially I wanted to go to Chief Delk, talk this ... incident over with him."

"And why didn't you? He probably would have suspended, or fired me even. For unprofessional conduct or harassment or whatever... Isn't that your dream come true?"

"As a matter of fact it is not. The LAPD cannot afford to lose an officer like you." She said.

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. Because the LAPD is proud to have drunk assholes on their force who spend half their career being investigated by IA."

"As far as I know you've been sober for almost twenty years. And while you are indeed often running into trouble, you are still one of the very few officers who really care about uncovering the truth. So no, the LAPD cannot afford losing you!" She clarified.

He would have to lie if he claimed that he didn't give a shit about what she thought of him as a cop. Of course he would never admit it, not in a million years, but he valued her assessment. A lot actually. She had dealt with countless good police officers and she also had suspended many shitty cops. She was more than capable to make the distinction. And she was damn good at her job, no matter how much he and all other cops hated her division. What she did, she did well.

"You are a good cop, Flynn. And this fact is once again saving you from a lot of trouble! This and..."

She abruptly broke off mid-sentence, looking away from him, avoiding his gaze. Suddenly she seemed to feel uncomfortable, maybe even a little embarrassed. Naturally this development had made Andy curious.

"And?" He asked, prompting her to finish the sentence. He was trying to establish eye contact but she wouldn't let him.

The tables have turned and now it was she who was feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable. And she didn't like it. Not one bit. So she decided she needed to take back control and the easiest way to do that was by doing something unexpected, something that would throw him off.

In hindsight she could only describe it as a moment of complete insanity but at the time it seemed like a good plan.

She turned to face him again, letting his eyes settle on hers. And then she finished her sentence exactly the way she had wanted to before she had stopped herself:

"... and the fact that you are a really good kisser." She was thankful her voice didn't betray her. It sounded confident and strong, everything she did not actually feel this very minute.

For a moment Andy thought his ears were playing a trick on him. But her words kept echoing in his mind loud and clear.

 _You are a really good kisser._

She had said it indeed. She had actually said it!

He was stunned into silence, not knowing how to respond and too shocked to even think about the proper reaction to her confession.

She was still looking at him, not avoiding his gaze this time. Her expression didn't give away anything, her ability to pull off a poker face was impressive.

"So..." He took a step towards her, invading her personal space. Her confession had given him more confidence, it had made him a little cocky. "If I were to kiss you now you wouldn't push me away?"

"Oh I would absolutely push you away." She said, her voice low and quiet, almost teasing.

He was confused, not sure what was going on and whether they were on the same page or not.

"However, " She continued. "If you were to ask me out for dinner and take me to a nice Italian restaurant, I might consider not pushing you away when you kiss me good night."

Oh she was being cheeky. She was such a witch. He liked it.

Andy pulled his lips into a smirk and he asked: "How about dinner tonight then?"

"You are very sure of yourself, especially considering that technically I could have you fired." She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she returned his grin.

"But you wont fire me... I'm a good cop, remember? And a good kisser." He had no clue how they had ended up here. He didn't understand how in one moment he was about to lose his job and i. the next moment he was in the middle of a flirting session with the woman he had thought hated him.

"I'm done here at 6." She said. "Meet me at my car." There was no need for her to tell him what car she drove or where it was parked. He had often intercepted her on her way to it or away from it, complaining about classes she had sent him to or about the incompetence of Other divisions.

"Aye aye captain." He saluted her with a grin.

"But don't think you get out of sensitivity class or the sexual harassment seminar just because we are having dinner together."

"That thought never even crossed my mind."

"Of course not." She returned to her desk, bringing some more distance between them again. "Now go back to work, lieutenant, before I change my mind."

"I'm barley even here anymore." He smiled, as he turned around and made for the office door.

"See you at 6, Captain." He said, before he vanished into the hallway.

Only the moment he closed the door behind him she realized what just happened. What she had let happen. What she, to a certain extend, even made happen.

For a tiny moment she had lost control and that was all it had taken for her to end up with a dinner date and the promise of a good night kiss. This was very unlike her. She does not go on dates with people from work, especially not when they were womanizing troublemakers. She seldom even went on dates at all. How did she end up going to dinner with Andy Flynn when she actually only wanted to threaten him with sexual harassment lectures? Why did she tell him that he was a good kisser? It sure was true but this was not something she had intended to share with any living soul.

"Oh god." She sighed as she dropped down on her office chair and let her head fall into her hands.

She had officially lost it.

And yet she was smiling.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
